


The Lucky Ones

by youwinricky



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, but like it’s not that deep ya know, cyrus is just a lil jealous, happy ending tho :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwinricky/pseuds/youwinricky
Summary: Cyrus sees Reed for the first time after learning that he’s TJ’s ex.





	The Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in an au where the whole gun fiasco never happened. also this is slightlyyyyy based off an episode of bojack horseman cus it’s my fave

Cyrus never had a problem with that blonde boy, in fact, he never knew the blonde boy’s name until he came up to him, introducing himself as Reed. And Cyrus didn’t think anything of him at the time, he was simply one of the boy’s that TJ spent a lot of his time with, they dirtbike together, as both of them had told him. But his feelings towards Reed took a total three-sixty when TJ told him that he used to date Reed. 

“For like, ten months,” TJ clarified with him one night. They had plans on hanging out with TJ’s friends- again- and Cyrus didn’t mind up until he just _had _to coincidentally ask TJ if he’d ever dated anyone before him. The question was an intrusive one for sure, even TJ looked at Cyrus oddly as soon as the words left his mouth. Nonetheless, the older boy answered it with ease. TJ adds moments later, when Cyrus thought the topic had been dropped, “It’s why we’re such close friends, now, as weird as that may sound.”__

__Suddenly, Cyrus didn’t feel like hanging out with TJ’s friends anymore. However, for TJ’s sake, Cyrus went along anyway. He made sure to keep his and TJ’s hands interlocked the entire car ride there, despite the claminess of his own hand. Certainly TJ had noticed, thankfully he never said anything nor tried to move his hand away from Cyrus’._ _

__Lester was the first person Cyrus saw, as the brunette opened the door for both of them and pulled TJ into a bro-hug. “We’re downstairs, Reed just ordered pizza,” Lester says as soon as him and TJ part from their hug. Then he looks to Cyrus, “What’s up, man?”_ _

__The greeting makes Cyrus freeze. All he does is force himself to smile. The mention of Reed paralyzed him, and suddenly he’s searching for TJ’s hand again._ _

__“TJ! You made it,” the blonde boy says as soon as they entered the basement. He stands up from the television, where he was connecting a game console. Reed walks over, wide smile plastered to his face. He has his arms out, ready for a hug from TJ. As soon as TJ lets go of Cyrus’ hand, that has since gotten sweaty from anxiousness again, him and Reed hug. It’s different from the one that TJ and Lester shared, more close, more intimate. Cyrus sucks in a breath, and holds it for a long while. He exhales when they let go of one another. Reed turns to Cyrus, one of his hands balled to a fist, stuck out for a fistbump. “Great to see you again, bro. TJ’s talked non-stop about you ever since you came down to dirt bike with us,” Reed tells him. Cyrus just stares between Reed’s fist and his blue eyes. Noticing that Cyrus wasn’t going to bump his fist, Reed awkwardly pulls his hand down and into one pocket of his gray joggers._ _

__“Well, pizza should be here in a few.” And with a nod, Reed goes back to the television. TJ puts his arm around Cyrus’ shoulders, drawing him in close. Cyrus tries to relax against his touch._ _

__“You okay, babe?” TJ asks, voice a soft whisper._ _

__“Yeah. Just nervous, I guess.”_ _

__“Don’t be, they both really like you. I promise.”_ _

__-_ _

__Pizza arrived only ten minutes later. TJ and his two friends sat close together at the center of Reed’s couch, crowding around the food. Cyrus had his own slice, still steaming. His body is pressed against the arm of the couch and his eyes are glued to the paused video game screen. He isn’t sure why he’s so interested in it, the only time he’s ever cared about video games before was when Buffy and Jonah made a bet on who was better at Mario Kart after years of not playing it._ _

__Well, he knows exactly why. TJ and Reed are sitting beside each other, constantly bantering as they put a slice of cheese pizza on their respective plates. TJ’s laughing a lot, he can’t seem to wipe the smile that’s displayed on his face. Cyrus thinks that’s the hardest he’s ever seen TJ laugh, and it’s making him squirm uncomfortably in his spot on the couch._ _

__He’s never been jealous, at least, he doesn’t remember ever being so. He guesses it’s because TJ is his first boyfriend, he never had a reason to be jealous. And he certainly shouldn’t now, Reed is TJ’s ex-boyfriend, they broke up for a reason._ _

__TJ laughs again, bumping his shoulder with Reed’s, a silent way of playfully telling him to shut up. Cyrus blinks once- twice- and then takes his first bite of pizza. It burns the roof of his mouth._ _

__The three boys beside Cyrus continue to play their game minutes later, leaving Cyrus to pick at his food, his appetite disappearing._ _

__As he’s playing, TJ asks Cyrus, “Are you good?” His eyes are still looking toward the TV screen._ _

__Cyrus nods, “Yeah.”_ _

__“You sure?”_ _

__“I said yes, TJ.”_ _

__He sees Reed exchange glances with Lester, and Cyrus grows more uneasy. Reed pauses the game for them._ _

__“So you’re… you’re having fun, yeah?” TJ almost sounds desperate for his boyfriend to say yes.  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” _ _

__TJ sets down his controller, pushes away his plate. “I mean, you’re not eating, and I know you don’t really like video games, so it’s like… just, are you having fun? We can do something else, if you’d like.”_ _

__Cyrus chews on his bottom lip, and as much as he’d like to say _yes, let’s do something else _, he doesn’t want to ruin the day TJ and his friends had planned. He doesn’t want TJ to be upset with him. Instead he tells TJ, “Of course I’m having fun. I mean, who wouldn’t? Seeing your boyfriend and his ex so close together is just-”___ _

____“What the hell, Cyrus?” TJ cuts him off. His tone of voice makes Cyrus want to immediately retract what he had just said. “I told you- we’re close friends. That’s all.”_ _ _ _

____Reed and Cyrus manage to make eye contact, his expression is much more soft than TJ’s._ _ _ _

____“I- I think I’m gonna go. I’ll have my mom pick me up.” Cyrus edges his way from the couch, taking the pizza with him._ _ _ _

____“Cyrus-” TJ stands up, but Cyrus was already heading up the stairs. Reed then places a hand around TJ’s wrist, bringing him back down to sit._ _ _ _

____“I’ll go talk to him, stay here, alright?”_ _ _ _

____TJ nods, although he is unsure of what Reed could possibly say to Cyrus. He watches the blonde boy go, disappearing upstairs._ _ _ _

____Meanwhile Cyrus is sitting on the front porch of Reed’s house, legs tucked to his chest and his phone in between both his hands. He had just finished texting his mom Reed’s address when he feels a new presence beside him. Cyrus, expecting it to be TJ, sighs and brings his legs impossibly closer to himself._ _ _ _

____“I didn’t think he’d tell you.” When Cyrus hears Reed’s voice, the brunette is frozen once again. He wraps his arms around his legs. “About us being exes or whatever,” Reed continues and sits down next to Cyrus on the porch._ _ _ _

____“It was my fault, I asked him if he’d ever dated a guy before me. I just didn’t expect it to be _you _,” Cyrus explains. He braces himself for what Reed was bound to say next, he hopes he hadn’t sounded like a complete dick.___ _ _ _

______Reed hums. Then he says, “TJ and I weren’t together for very long. We both knew we’d be better off as friends, and so far, we were completely right about that, and I don’t think that’s going to change. And if I know anything about TJ, he’s super loyal. And he’s like, in love with you, man. But don’t tell him I said that, he’ll be pissed.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Cyrus feels the corners of his mouth twitch up into what might have been called a smile. He continues to keep his head facing down at his feet and the cracks in the pavement he’s sitting on. “I guess I felt like I wasn’t good enough for him, watching you and him be so close and stuff.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh. I mean, I could totally let you in on a secret, if you want.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Raising his head, Cyrus looks at Reed questioningly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I was kinda, sorta, jealous of you when you and TJ got together. For like, two seconds, I swear.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Cyrus scoffs, and he is for sure smiling now. “No way.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes way! But TJ is so damn happy with you, he’s liked you since… since he got you a muffin at school.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Cyrus blushes. “He told you guys that?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Duh. He tells us everything. That’s why I couldn’t stay jealous at you and why you shouldn’t be jealous of me. He’s just one of my best friends, and we don’t see each other like that anymore. You guys are too good together.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Cyrus chews on his bottom lip. Seeing as his mother had yet to text him back and he’s deeply embarrassed about ever being _jealous _of Reed, Cyrus says, “I should probably go back down there and apologize, right?”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“I think so.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What if he’s mad at me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Reed stifles a laugh. “There’s no way in hell that TJ is even slightly upset at you, alright?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Alright,” Cyrus agrees._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________TJ and Lester had turned off the game and the TV. They had only continued eating the pizza that was still sitting hot in the cardboard boxes. Cyrus tenses as the room becomes silent, TJ turning around and his smile dropping as soon as he meets Cyrus’ eyes. “I thought you left,” TJ says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Reed and I talked-” Cyrus notices the change in expression on TJ’s face. He isn’t sure what the exact change was, “He kind of told me how dumb I was being. The whole jealousy thing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lester stays to one side of the couch, phone hiding his face, he doesn’t seem to listening, to which Cyrus is grateful for. “Oh,” TJ breathes out. His eyes downcast to his lap, then to the empty pizza box sitting closed atop the table in front of them. “You weren’t being dumb. I’d probably feel the same way if you were still best friends with an ex. It happens.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Both of them shrug at the exact same time, making both boys giggle softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Cyrus crosses his arms over his chest. “Can’t believe I thought I could be mad at you,” he says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I can’t believe Reed was the one to help make you realize that,” TJ replies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Then, Reed scoffs, finally butting into their conversation. “What does _that _mean, dude? And also, maybe I just like Cyrus a bit more than you.” To prove his point, Reed wraps his arm around Cyrus’ shoulder. The gesture is surprising, but Cyrus smiles when he sees TJ roll his eyes and stand up from the couch.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You trying to make me jealous, now?” TJ jokingly says. He comes up to the two boys, playfully pushing his friend aside so he could wrap his arms around his boyfriend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Reed laughs, “Shut up. Hey, Lester you wanna play another round?” He nods his head toward the TV. Lester pulls his phone down, uncovering his face. He replies with a quick “sure”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As Reed and Lester played, TJ and Cyrus take up one side of the sofa. The couple eventually fell asleep, Cyrus cuddled up to TJ with his head against his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They’re good for each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it :) this plot kinda came to me in a matter of seconds and took me a couple of hours to write it. i just wanted to write some tyrus + treed stuff. also i didn’t edit this so if something’s weird i apologize.


End file.
